The Path of Sorrows
by Addai
Summary: Vignettes of loss, love, and the bonds of friendship set in Inquisition game time. Solas x Lavellan mage. Mature content.


**Skyhold**

Rahel knew from the looks on her advisors' faces that something had gone very wrong. Reading Leliana's report, the page went black as she forgot how to breathe.

Dimly she heard Cullen's voice. "...send out a small force right away. We'll pursue the bandits, maybe recover..."

"No." Rahel looked up. "We've wasted enough Inquisition resources on this matter."

Leliana's face was white. "My agents did say they thought some had scattered. There could be survivors. Even my people would have a hard time tracking Dalish elves who don't want to be found."

"And if any of my clan survived, now they would not trust even agents claiming to be mine. They would attack on sight. You did all you could, Leliana. There is no blame here except for the bandits." Rahel expelled a breath, forcing her mind to work. "We carry on with our task. Defeating Corypheus is all that matters. Other than Cassandra, no one outside this room is to hear of this. Leliana, instruct your people. I don't want anyone doubting where my focus lies or my ability to lead."

Josephine began, "I could make inquiries with the Duke of Wycome..."

"Spare the duke the trouble of having to appear concerned. The matter is at an end. I must... I wish to be alone now." Rahel turned, afraid that the calm she had maintained would crack at any minute. She paused and looked back. "Except for Solas. If you could inform him and send him to me, please?"

She practically ran to her quarters then, and once up the stairs began ripping off pieces of armor, trying to catch her breath. Her mind reeled with images of her father and her aunt the Keeper, of the aravels, now broken, their silks torn and burned, bloodied. There would be no ritual fire that night. Clan Lavellan might never light another.

Solas appeared on the stair, his step silent as ever. As soon as his hand touched her arm, Rahel's resolve crumbled. Solas caught her, then steadied her as they sat on the edge of the bed. "Did I do this? The Venatori or red templars might have gone after them to get to me. No bandits have ever been able to... not like this..." Her words caught in her throat. "If I'd been there..."

"Then you would not be our Inquisitor, doing necessary work to spare everyone an even darker fate."

She looked at him, helpless against the rush of thoughts. "My father had lost so much already. Watched one after another of his children die, then my mother, until only he and I were left. He didn't want me to go to the Conclave. I think he felt that something would happen. Mythal's mercy, how can it be that I am still here and they're all gone?" Tears slid down her cheeks and she didn't try to stop them.

Solas pulled her in, his words a rumble in his chest. "I, too, saw all that I loved crumble while I was forced to endure. Ir abelas, vhenan. I am here. You're not alone."

The reminder that her lover, too, had lost everything once did not have the effect he intended. Sitting back, she pushed on his chest. "Does it just go on like this until we're all dead to the last man or woman? What good is it to be elven, Solas? If we cut off our ears, will that make it stop? No. No, this was me. The Conclave and Haven and now my clan. I'm going to lose you, too, and then everything. I'll watch the demons throw you at my feet like I did in Redcliffe, then Corypheus will have his victory. I can't stop him. I should have known it would be like this." The blackness was returning, sucking her down. It would be a relief to let it have her, but sleep would only bring reflections of the same darkness amplified in the Fade. Already she could feel spirit whispers in her mind, drawn to her strong emotions.

She felt Solas' hand touch her cheek gently, wiping tears, then his fingers gripped her chin. "Tel garas elgarsan, suledin nadas. I know where you are going and you must turn back, Rahel. Such despair is unworthy of you, even now. You're a mage. You know what happens when you expend force without shaping it into its proper forms. Work this rage and sorrow into a blade that will strike at our enemies."

The tension in her held a moment, then went out and the grief came back but in a softer form. She laid her head on his shoulder, weeping quietly. "It will _not_ always be like this," he said finally. His voice sounded strange.

There was a small noise and both looked up sharply. Cole stood at the top of the stair, shuffling. His hand went nervously to scratch his cheek.

Solas smiled. "Cole. Thank you for coming."

"Did Solas send for you?"

"You did. I heard you." The spirit approached. He was agitated. "You're too bright. The mark. I can try to help, but it might not work. Maybe I should just try to make you forget?"

"No," Rahel said forcefully. If her clan had to suffer, then the least she could do was bear her grief.

"Sorry."

"It's alright, Cole," Solas said, his tone soothing. "Sometimes we need to remember."

Rahel paused, then said, "Maybe just a little." She glanced at Solas. "So that I can be clear-headed. I need to lead all of these people, not just not fall apart. Can you do that, Cole?"

"I'll try."

It didn't work, not the way she'd hoped, but the burning at the edges of her mind turned into a dull ache, and the whispers receded. Clarity returned, and her sense of who she was. She stood, extracting herself from Solas' arms, and walked to the balcony that faced out onto the mountains. It wasn't the green, forested mountains she was used to, but these had a raw power and beauty of their own. "Will you sing it with me?" she asked without turning.

"I'm not sure I can carry the tune."

"Then just listen."

Cole stood behind them while she sang, then Rahel made herself say every name and whatever blessing she could muster. She saved her own closest kin for last, and finally her father. "Meravi Lavellan, father, teacher and friend..." Her voice broke, but Solas' hand on her back steadied her. "The Keeper taught me magic but you taught me the way of Vir Tanadahl, especially the way of the woods, to be mindful. That is how I survived Haven and why I'm here now. To honor your memory, I will endure. Falon'din enaste, Father."

At some point- Rahel could not tell when- they were alone again. Darkness drew in around but neither moved to light the lamps. They lay back on the bed, his arms around her. When Rahel slipped into the Fade, he was there, too, but they didn't wander as they otherwise might. Around the two of them, the ground was soft and welcoming, and further on the path appeared tangled, so they remained in that spot, seeking nothing other than each other's comfort.

* * *

><p><strong>Exalted Plains, one month later<strong>

The company set up camp on a slope that gave them a good view of the surrounding plain. When the party camp was secure, Rahel turned to look at the elven ruin visible through the overgrowth further up the slope. She caught Solas' eye and gestured. He nodded once, then gathered up his staff and pack.

"We'll be up there tonight, Cassandra," the Inquisitor said, pointing.

"In the ruin? I'll send some guards with you."

"That won't be necessary, thank you. If you hear trouble you can come running, and we'll do likewise."

Sera appeared in the ring of firelight. "They're going up there to _do it_, Seeker. Not willing to give the guards a little show, eh? Bet it'd be a boring one anyway."

"We're going into the Fade."

"_Right_. If that's what you call it. Can't just call it sausage diving like normal people."

Cole interrupted. "They want to be alone, but not in a bad way. She reminds him of why he's here. In both places, and older somehow, learning and yearning, not like the others, the sweet scent of hope. He makes her forget sometimes that the whole world falls on her. Even when she remembers, it all seems possible. Confident, firm footing, faith in herself."

"That's enough out of you, Cole," Cassandra said. "I think we all get the idea. Go, Inquisitor. We'll be ready if you call."

Halfway up the slope, still in view of the others, Solas took Rahel's hand. The ruins were overgrown and rubble-strewn, but between the two of them, they managed to get through and found rows of broken-apart statues around a pool lined with mosaic. There were skeletons, as well. There were always bodies. Some would be the remains of unlucky treasure seekers, others older. There were more unseen beneath the earth.

As always the grimness was held at bay because Solas was there. Cole was right. In battle and council as well as in such places, his steady focus gave her confidence. They dropped their packs, and Rahel's eyes were drawn to the pool at the center of the clearing. "Come, let's have a bath. We could both use it after all that walking today."

"Why don't you use magic to clean yourself? It's more efficient."

"But it's not a _bath_. Come on. Dorian will approve of the effort."

"Oh, that settles it then." He smirked, but also complied.

They helped each other out of their armor, then Rahel bent down and brushed a hand through the water. There was a hiss and a swell of steam as her fire spell heated it to bath temperature. When they were submerged, she faced him and they kissed, long and lingering. At last their mouths parted and Solas reached for a cloth from their belongings at the pool's edge.

As he began to wash her, she asked, "What is this place?"

"I'm not sure. We can ask the spirits after we go to sleep. A temple of some sort, but also site of battles. There is metal under the earth, can you smell it? And the Veil is thin." His eyes trailed down the line of her back to where her bottom rounded, its lower half submerged beneath the water.

When she faced him again and took the cloth, he shivered a little. Rahel thought he was cold and a spell bloomed in her hand, heating the cloth. Solas didn't bother to explain that he wasn't cold. It was clear to him why poems spoke of men being addicted to a woman's touch. He kept himself carefully controlled, however, and eventually said, "Come out now. Let's sleep."

"I want to stay in a little longer."

"I think you must be half fish. Ma nuvenin." Solas felt her eyes watching him as he stepped out of the pool, pulled on his hose and tucked the tunic under his arm. He couldn't fathom what she thought when she looked at him.

He made the rounds of the clearing, setting up their wards, then prepared their bedrolls. "Rahel," he called out impatiently.

"Just a little longer."

Solas shook his head and reminded himself some mysteries were best left unraveled.

The elf returned to their bedrolls and sat down. Rahel had briefly disappeared under the water. After a moment she stood up, water streaming from her dark hair. It still startled him sometimes, when he realized that he wasn't alone. It was more of a surprise that he didn't mind. From where he sat, he could see the soft green glow of the mark under the water's surface. Cole's words returned to him. She was in both worlds, and made it seem so effortless. It changed everything.

"No demons around." She was coming along the path, a long blue shawl draped over her like a robe.

"They no doubt have greater feasts elsewhere, from the recent fighting. This ruin might have been tempting before, but those would now ring like a bell." Solas looked up and watched as she drew the shawl up to dry her hair, the sides falling open to reveal her naked body. They had spent the night together several times, in Skyhold, and there had been those eye-opening few moments in an abandoned fort when no one was looking. Pleasant as these hours were, it was her company he most wanted, so he didn't press her for more of them.

"I see where your eyes are going. Sera giving you ideas?"

"I wouldn't give her that satisfaction." He smiled. "I'm sorry, vhenan. The sight is a pleasant one, I admit."

"Don't apologize." She knelt in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders. The tips of her breasts pressed against his bare chest and he got a whiff of the spiced oil she used on her skin. Her mouth closed over his, and Solas closed his eyes and gave his mind over to the kiss. The warmth of her skin made a contrast to the night air, and to the familiar tingle of the Veil pressing against its bounds, especially where her marked hand touched him. He was hard within a few moments, but didn't move to touch her in that way, concentrating on the feeling of her tongue sliding against his and the sound of her breath in his mouth. His own need would pass and he was still not sure of hers. At least this was a promising beginning.

A moment later, she sat back on her heels and broke the kiss. Gazing intently at him, Rahel moved his hands up to her thighs. He glanced down at the almond-colored skin beneath his fingers, then his eyes moved up to where the legs came together. They were still closed, the top of her cleft barely visible.

He would change that. The hands on her legs moved them apart even as he laid her back. Fingers parting her, he felt a shudder at the sight of her opening, already anticipating how it would feel closing over him. That could wait, however. His fingertips brushed the hooded bud, and as he'd hoped, this drew a small gasp. His hand moved away, stroking her thigh as if to pet her, then back to tease and finally to slip into her opening. Her hips lifted against his hand.

The mage lowered his mouth and drew a long, gentle lick from the top of her opening to the nub. This time her gasp contained surprise. She had been no virgin even at their first coming together, but he could tell that no man had ever done this to her. The thought made him smile. When he slipped two fingers into her this time, she pushed back vigorously against them. He was slow and deliberate, watching her responses.

"I'm..." She stopped, still shy in her utterances, but the meaning in her tone was clear. Some time later the skin gripping his fingers burst into shudders and Rahel cried out. Solas worked gently still, drawing out the trembling. Then he moved up, pinning and cradling her at once, hand moving through her hair and whispering to her as if to comfort her. He pressed his mouth against hers. His body ached and there was a trickling sensation from the fluid dripping out of him.

Still, he waited. Her expression after the release was one of joy, calm. The worry lines around her eyes had eased. Solas' fingers moved over her face and his mouth followed each caress, down to the hollows of her neck and shoulders, to the tips of her breasts and then back to her face. Other men might not understand, but it was not the sensation of him penetrating her was not what he looked forward to most. Rather it was this short space of time when she was entirely open to him and he could look at her face, meet her eyes, when their love was a palpable, real thing. Her beauty, her acceptance- these were somehow his now. Her arms held his shoulders and they lay pressed together, spirits reaching for each other with a thrill of recognition like when they found each other in the Fade.

Then his instinct took over of its own accord, and he found himself sliding under her bottom and pushing up into her. He groaned softly and lifted one of her legs to allow him to have her more deeply. She was small and he reminded himself to be gentle at first, to stretch her. The effort at control made him gasp. He whispered to her, reassuring both of them before he began to move more quickly. The friction sent his mind spinning. He was going to come, too fast, but his earlier restraint had made this unavoidable. Grunting with effort, he managed several longer, more satisfying movements, straining at her insides. Rahel gave a little startled cry. Then her mouth was at his ear, breaths warm and quick as she said his name. At its sound, he let go in a flood. Relief weakened his limbs. He turned, bringing her body with him until she half laid on his chest.

Her breaths came in gasps. "Sahlin emma nehnal, vhenan. Ir nehnal."

Solas smiled. "Atishan, Rahel. Ar lath ma." His hand moved to rest between her legs, his palm cupping her and his thumb sliding along her center until she shuddered again. Maybe she was being kind, but still, the heat on her skin now was no spell. He reached down and took her mouth again with his, plying her tongue softly. It was a kiss with promise. She would know joy again before the night was through.

* * *

><p>Rahel stood before a wall of books, exposed to the forest and yet all of them intact. There was one on the history of the Dales and she quickly flipped to the section on Halin'sulahn, hoping to find some clue on the rune writer. She looked up as a woman in Orlesian style mage robes approached.<p>

"Andaran atish'an, friend," the woman said.

Rahel smiled, then glanced around to see if Solas was near. He was still off searching, however, so she turned back. "I am Rahel. We are visitors to this place. I wonder if you can tell me anything about it?"

"I, too, am a visitor. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Rahel hesitated. This was always easier for Solas. Their roles were reversed here, he the confident one while she still felt like an interloper. She reminded herself that this place was as much hers as his.

Before she could think of something else to say, the spirit said, "You love him and that means you give him the most important things. He loves you and that means he holds back the most important things. I don't understand."

Rahel's mouth fell open. The Fade might surprise her more often than Solas, but even with all she had learned of it, nothing like this had ever happened before. Was it because they made love in the ruin? Sera wouldn't have been pleased to hear that they'd given a show to this audience.

She considered the words, and said carefully, "You saw us? What sort of spirit are you?"

Now the woman appeared cautious. "The others said you were different. They said I could talk to you and you would answer. But you don't want to answer. Does that mean that you don't know?"

"There are a lot of things I don't know. You haven't answered my questions, for instance."

"Yes, that is fair. I am Love. I would like to help you, if I can. I would like to see what your love could be if it were more. He might not hold back if you were more like what he remembers. I can show you how to be like them. It would make you more beautiful to him."

Rahel felt a prickle on her neck. She had a sudden image of the robed horrors they encountered at the rifts: Desire demons. The Fade reflected the emotions and desires of mortals. This spirit would not have come upon such ideas on her own. It was likely that she saw Rahel's own closely held fear that Solas held back from her because he found her Dalishness crude and unlovely. Carefully she replied, "Thank you, but that's not necessary. Sometimes we only think we want what we picture to be beautiful. To find something that is its own, not a reflection of ourselves, then to learn to find that unique thing beautiful, that is more satisfying than having everything exactly as we imagined."

"Is it?" The spirit sounded surprised, and curious, and now less intrusive. She was getting what she wanted, and as a gentler spirit, did not demand more. Smiling, she said, "Thank you. I won't trouble you any longer."

"Wait." Rahel hesitated. This was moving back into dangerous territory, but she had to know. "What is it that..."

"Vhenan. Who is your friend?" Solas came up the slope, eyeing the spirit with a wary smile.

"Solas. This is Love."

Now it was his turn to be startled. He was tongue-tied, in fact. "I see. It is... it is an honor to meet you."

"Likewise, Lathbora Vir'an."

"Lath..." The elf's expression changed several times over, flashing worry, anger, and then smoothing as he composed himself. "Banal nadas, lethallan. You don't know the path ahead any more than I do."

"Your words are true. I have learned much here. Thank you." The spirit turned and walked away, slipped into the contours of the Fade, and disappeared.

Solas turned to Rahel, his brow knit. "What did she say to you before I came up?"

"Nothing I didn't already know."

They looked at each other a long moment, then he said, "You always surprise me. I've heard of such spirits but never met one before. Your presence in the Fade is stronger than other mortals', and it must have drawn her. We should be more careful from now on. Strong emotions might draw something more malevolent than this noble spirit."

"No repeat performance, then?"

Solas gave a little smile. "We'll see. Come with me, vhenan. I found out something about the ruin and would show you."

They walked a ways until Rahel recognized the contours of the pool where she had bathed that night. Spirits were gathered, and as she watched, they formed themselves into the shapes of poorly armored Orlesian soldiers and elven servants.

"This was a small garrison," Solas narrated quietly while they watched the spirit play unfold. "It guarded the road between two trade towns. They chose the old elven ruin because it gave a good view of the road in both directions. Mostly it was quiet. A few bandits here and there. The emperor would sometimes pass through, that was the most excitement these soldiers ever had. Then the Fourth Blight came. Most of the fighting was far north of here. Fear was in every heart, but it was a distant fear, until the night that a band of darkspawn emerged from underground just outside the garrison's walls."

He paused and they heard the "soldiers" arguing about whether they should abandon their post, flee to warn the villages in the darkspawn's path. They came to a decision and the garrison commander's voice rang out, "For your honor! For the emperor! For Orlais!" There was a hard fought, brutal battle. Rahel and Solas observed it until the last Orlesian soldier lay trampled beneath darkspawn feet.

"The soldiers decided to stand," Solas concluded solemnly. "The elven servants, small and fast, slipped through the darkspawn lines and warned the nearby villages. The sacrifice of the garrison ensured these had time to evacuate before the darkspawn moved on. This was a small battle, likely never recorded except maybe in a footnote somewhere. The valor of those who fought here, and of the brave elves who saved humans and other elves alike, will likely be forgotten."

"And attract no notice even if it were remembered, since there were larger stories to be told. The great heroes of their age are too bright. Like Cole says about me."

"The Fade remembers, and it doesn't lessen the deeds of the bright." Solas turned to her, smiled, and reached out to caress her cheek. "I'm glad you're here."

"If Love is any indication, at least we've given the spirits something happier to remember."

Solas took a step closer, drawing her to him. "For me, you have that effect on every place."

* * *

><p><strong>The Hissing Wastes, two months later<strong>

"What, you mean..." Sera burst out into ecstatic laughter. "All those stick-up-ass elves with their painted faces and they're all..." She dissolved into giggling.

Rahel stood looking away from the fire. Apparently news of why her vallaslin was missing had made it around her inner circle. Varric shot her a guilty look, so it seemed likely he was the one who spilled the news. Couldn't resist the story. He was trying to hush Sera, but there would be none of that.

"So, Inquisitor. You going to go back to your elfy elves and tell them they're just people like everyone else? I knew a girl who had a tattoo on her bum, said someone put it there as a prank when she was drunk. Maybe you lot can use the same excuse." The archer fell to giggling again.

"That's enough, Sera," Cassandra said sternly.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rahel saw Solas. He was perched on a small cliff above them, keeping watch on the dunes. It was before dawn. They would be going to sleep soon while the sun beat down on the wastes. Stew had been passed around, helping to chase away the sharp chill of the nighttime desert.

Sera wasn't ready to stop. "You're going to tell them though, aren't you? I mean you're not just going to let your family and friends run around with..."

"Sera." The Seeker's tone went from stern to warning.

"Does make you think, the elves not even knowing that they used to keep slaves, too," Dorian said. His tone was mild, interested, but he couldn't keep out a note of satisfaction.

"Yes, isn't that _interesting_, Solas." The Iron Bull's tone was less careful and more sarcastic. Solas had needled him enough about the "slavery" of the Qun.

"I don't wish to discuss this," Rahel said finally, her voice wavering only slightly. "The vallaslin is a private matter."

"You can't just keep this to yourself," Sera pressed. "Then you'll just be the odd bird instead of the whole flock getting the news they've been flapping wings over nothing."

"My clan..." Rahel stopped. She couldn't even form a diplomatic reply, something to put the subject to rest.

"Stop it!" Cole had been invisible, forgotten, but suddenly he was in the firelight, unearthly eyes glaring. "You're hurting her! She forgot already and the mark makes it harder but now she'll get it all tangled again!"

Cassandra moved, quicker than one would expect for one heavily armored. Hand pressing on Cole's chest, she held him back, and Rahel felt a surge of templar power that the Seeker held just at bay. When Cassandra spoke however, it was to Sera. "I told you to stop and I meant it. The Inquisitor's private affairs are her own."

Varric tilted his head. "What's... going on here, Seeker? What's the kid so upset about?" He looked at Rahel. "Inquisitor?"

She glanced around at the faces. Not all were equally trusted, but they had all fought beside her for months now, bleeding for her and their cause. They were not common soldiers. Some of them Rahel could call friends. She met Cassandra's eyes and nodded once.

Sighing, the Seeker stepped back from Cole. "The Inquisitor's family, her clan, they were destroyed some months ago by a group of bandits. There may have been survivors, but we couldn't find any."

There were sounds of surprise, and Varric cursed under his breath.

Sera looked stricken. "Shit. Holy shitballs. I didn't mean anything by it."

Rahel said, "I know, Sera. It's alright. The advisors were under orders not to tell anyone so as not to alarm the people about my ability to lead."

The Iron Bull let out a roar that sent a nearby tent flapping. "Why are we out here in the asshole of Orlais and not going after these bastards, boss?"

"Because if any of my clan still lives, the best thing I can do for them is to stop the Venatori, to stop Corypheus. What's done is done." Rahel's tone was firm, but it softened then. "Thank you, Bull."

Varric was shaking his head. "I knew it. I told you back in Haven... No. Not helping. Listen, Sparkles, if there's anything we can do for you, you know you've only got to ask."

Rahel's composure was starting to break and she couldn't answer.

The big Qunari was still pacing, and eventually he slammed his axe haft into the ground. "Not good enough. NOT... GOOD... ENOUGH. The Inquisition had the time to help every one of us here, but not you?"

"We all want justice for this crime," Cassandra started to argue. "If the Inquisitor says no, the answer is no."

"What about after?" Varric stood up, looking around. "Horny here may be drunk, but he's right. None of us would be around to tell another story without the Inquisitor closing the Breach and standing up to Corypheus at Haven. So, we make a pact. When all this is done, whoever's left standing hunts down these bastards and lets them know they picked on the wrong bunch of elves. And the wrong dwarf."

"_You_ are obligating yourself to this?" Cassandra was skeptical. "To sell books, I suppose."

"This was in the Free Marches, in my backyard. I've seen my share of tragedy there and I'm getting pretty damned sick of it."

"I'll do it." Sera didn't sound as confident as Varric, and at their looks, said defensively, "I will. These pisspots have it coming."

Rahel tried to interrupt, but Cassandra spoke. "Inquisitor, I can assure you that Cullen and Leliana and I already made such plans ourselves. Corypheus must be our priority, but as soon as he is dealt with, there will be justice."

Varric turned to look at Solas. He had to lean back to look up at the elf's perch. "What about you, Chuckles?"

Rahel stepped in then, and her tone let them know she would brook no opposition. "No. Solas will remain free from any such obligation." She glanced up at her former lover. "Ar lasa mala revas, hahren."

Solas' face was hidden by a cowl and he made no motion to indicate he had heard. It was the phrase he had used after he removed her vallaslin, and right before he ended their relationship. _You are free._ She wondered if he realized the bitter irony of the double meaning. Rahel instantly regretted her words and the petty strike they represented, but they were already spoken.

The dwarf moved on around the ring, and they all swore but Solas and Vivienne, who was in her tent. Cassandra made the templar salute with fist to chest, Blackwall said he would do as much as the Wardens allowed, and Cole gleefully said, "Yes, I promise. I will find them and I will _kill_ them. They won't hurt anyone ever again."

When they had all made the promise, Varric turned back to her. "What do you say, Sparkles? Now what was it Merrill used to sing..."

"Don't sing." Rahel spoke quickly, then smiled. "_In Uthenera_. I've already sung it for them."

The dwarf let out a sigh of relief. "Good. Oath of vengeance will have to do."

Cassandra, ever the practical one, said, "I think we all should get some rest now. Are you alright, Inquisitor?"

Rahel hardly knew. She wasn't, not really. The words of In Uthenera came to her. _We sing, we rejoice, we tell the tales, we laugh and cry, we love one more day. _ She glanced up at Solas. There was still love there. She saw it in his eyes when he thought she wasn't looking. He had told her to shape her rage and sorrow into a knife to strike at their enemies. This she would do, but she would also still laugh and cry, and she would still love him, at least one more day.

Cole stood at her elbow. He sounded relieved. "This helped."

Laughing through tears, Rahel glanced around the circle of faces. She nodded at Varric, then at the others. "Yes. You helped."


End file.
